Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince
}} .]] 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' is the sixth novel in J. K. Rowling's ''Harry Potter series. Set during Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts, Voldemort is definitely back and with a vengeance. Harry finds his world is again changing. Wizards and witches, and Muggles are dying despite the efforts of the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix to stop them. The war is back on. Despite the danger, Harry and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, reunite and return to the familiar life of Hogwarts for their 6th year. They find yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Snape. They begin their N.E.W.T. classes in preparation for life after Hogwarts, and Harry gets some much needed Potions help from the mysterious Half-Blood Prince. Quidditch is as popular as ever, Harry is nominated Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and he finds himself reforming his team. And then there is the ever popular Slug Club with the new Potions teacher, Horace Slughorn. Romance again comes to Hogwarts, and is a welcome balance to the grim happenings elsewhere. Harry deeply questions his own feelings for Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, while trying to understand the effect it is having on his friends. Yet while life at Hogwarts continues, the deaths also continue, with someone trying to bring it into Hogwarts. Danger seems to lurk around every corner, and Harry is as determined as ever to unmask it. Albus Dumbledore takes Harry under his guidance and together they explore Lord Voldemort's past, to find a way to stop him before it is too late. Ultimately, Harry finds he must accept what he must do as The Chosen One against Voldemort ... and choose between what is right, and what is easy. When it was released on July 16, 2005, it was the first book in the United Kingdom to have a simultaneous standard print, large print, and Braille edition release. Within the first 24 hours, the book sold 6.9 million copies in the U.S. alone, roughly moving 250,000 an hour, making it the fastest selling book in history. It generated over $100 million in sales out of the gate, outpacing even the combined take of the top movies at the box office. Bookseller Barnes and Noble reported sales averaging 105 copies per second in the first hour of sales. Plot The first chapter of the book focuses on a number of visits Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge had made to the Muggle Prime Minister over the years, relating to events in the wizarding world: Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban, the Quidditch World Cup, the Triwizard Tournament and the 1996 Azkaban mass breakout. Fudge then reveals that a number of incidents in the muggle world; a bridge collapsing and a supposed hurricane in the West Country, have been caused by Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters and their Giant allies. In short, the Second Wizarding War has begun. Fudge also reveals that he has been replaced by Rufus Scrimgeour as Minister for Magic. Meanwhile, Narcissa Malfoy and her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange head to Spinner's End, Severus Snape's summer house. Narcissa wishes for Severus Snape to help her protect her son, Draco, on a mission Lord Voldemort gave him, against the advice of Bellatrix, who distrusts Snape for not taking part in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, among other things. Snape explains his reasons to Bellatrix and turns to Narcissa, who explains that Voldemort has given her son, Draco Malfoy a mission as a Death Eater, which she and Snape feel is punishment against the Malfoys for Lucius Malfoy's failings at the Department of Mysteries. He makes an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa, magically binding him to aid Draco in his first mission as a Death Eater. Failure to fullfil this Unbreakable Vow will result in Snape's death. Albus Dumbledore comes to visit Harry Potter at 4 Privet Drive to give him Sirius's will: Harry inherits his deceased godfather's savings, 12 Grimmauld Place (which he lets the Order of the Phoenix continue to use as headquarters) and the House-elf Kreacher (whom Harry sends to work at Hogwarts). Harry notices Dumbledore has recieved a rather bad injury on his right hand, but he dismisses it as unimportant. He then requests help convincing an old Hogwarts teacher, Horace Slughorn to come out of retirement. They pay him a visit, but Slughorn is reluctant to return to the school, for fears it may put his life in danger. Harry tells him that this won't be the case, and that no teachers have died since Dumbledore became Headmaster, except Professor Quirrell, who was working for Voldemort. This, and the opportunity to get Harry to join his "Slug Club" convinces him to return to Hogwarts. Dumbledore then takes Harry to the Burrow, where his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, along with Ron's sister Ginny, the three of whom fought alongside him at the Ministry are staying, and tells him he will be taking private lessons with him during Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. The trio also receive their O.W.L.'s there. Harry is dismayed to learn that he fell one grade short of the required grade to take N.E.W.T. potions, as he needs a N.E.W.T. in potions to become an Auror. After spending the next few weeks at the Burrow, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione go to Diagon Alley, along with Hagrid, to get school supplies. After meeting Draco Malfoy and his mother at Madam Malkin's they all go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Harry insists on paying for the merchandise, but George and Fred refuse his money. Ginny asks for a Pygmy Puff at the girls' section of the store. While in the store, they spot Draco without his mother and the gang wonder what he's up to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow him under the Invisibility Cloak. They follow him into Borgin and Burkes, a dark artifact shop. The trio wait outside, listening to Draco by Extendable Ears. Harry Ron and Hermione see Draco talking with the owner Borgin, about repairing an object and keeping another one safe. He also shows Borgin something, which Harry suspects is a Dark Mark, the mark of the Death Eaters. On the Hogwarts Express, Harry meets up with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, two others who fought at the Department of Mysteries. Harry and Neville are then invited to Slughorn's compartment on the train, along with Ginny and a number of other students, who apart from Ginny, have been invited there due to connections with well known or influential people. While on the train, Harry begins to become attracted to Ginny, although she has supposedly long given up on her crush on Harry and is currently dating Dean Thomas. Suspicious of Malfoy, Harry sneaks into a compartment full of Slytherins with his Invisibility Cloak, and hears Malfoy talking about his future, and how he may not come back to Hogwarts over the next year, stating that he may have "moved onto bigger and better things", and has been asked to do a job for Voldemort. After all the Slytherins get out of the compartment except Malfoy, Malfoy catches Harry spying on them and he puts a Freezing Charm on Harry, which is therefore unavailable to move, and steps on his nose. Fortunately, Tonks, who is at guard in Hogsmeade and is in charge of "guiding" Harry to Hogwarts, finds him and aids him. At the opening feast, Dumbledore announces that Professor Snape is taking over the Defence Against the Dark Arts post, while Slughorn will be taking Snape's vacated Potions Master job. This allows Harry and Ron to take the N.E.W.T. course, as Slughorn's entry requirements are lower than Snape's. However, neither of them had anticipated this and don't have the necessary equipment. Slughorn loans them old textbooks, and Harry discovers a large number of alternate instructions handwritten into his book. When he uses these methods, his potion making skills increase greatly. At the end of his first lesson, Harry wins a bottle of Felix Felicis, liquid luck. He finds out later that the book was last owned by someone called "The Half-Blood Prince". Memories Albus Dumbledore begins a private series of lessons with Harry concerning Lord Voldemort. In the first lesson, Dumbledore shows Harry the first of a number of memories he has collected concerning Lord Voldemort's past. It shows a ministry official, Bob Ogden, attempting to arrest a man called Morfin Gaunt for attacking a muggle, Tom Riddle Sr., but fails. Dumbledore reveals later that following Ogden's visit, Morfin's sister, Merope Gaunt had given Riddle Sr. a love potion because she was in love with him, and they had later ran away together and conceived a child: Tom Marvolo Riddle, the young Voldemort. Harry wants to investigate Draco Malfoy, but has other concerns on his hand; keeping up with his immense workload, training the house Quidditch team having been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, putting up with the attractions of numerous girls and studying the Half-Blood Prince's book further; in it, he discovers numerous spells that the Prince supposedly invented himself (e.g Levicorpus, Muffliato etc...etc..). Hermione Granger disapproves of the book, partly because some of its spells have a dark nature, but mainly because it allows Harry to outperform her in Potions. Three times, Slughorn attempts to invite Harry to one of his "Slug Club" parties, but Harry avoids them, in order to avoid leaving Ron out (Harry was invited due to his history, and Hermione due to her vast magical knowledge). During a trip to Hogsmeade, a student and member of Harry's Quidditch team, Katie Bell is imperiused and cursed by a mysterious necklace. Remembering seeing the necklace in Borgin's shop, Harry voices his suspicions of Malfoy to Professor McGonagall, but she states that Malfoy wasn't in Hogsmeade, and that there is no proof that he bought the necklace. In his next lesson with Dumbledore, Harry first sees Caractacus Burke talking about a locket of Salazar Slytherin's that a pregnant and desperate Merope Gaunt had sold him, Riddle having abandoned her when she stopped giving him love potion, then goes into a memory of Dumbledore's to the orphanage that Riddle had grown up in. Harry learns that Merope had later died in childbirth, and that even at an early age, Riddle had developed his powers, which he used to punish people who annoyed him and had a sadistical, cruel and independent nature, just like the adult Voldemort. Love is in the air During a Herbology lesson, Ron expresses his jealously of not being invited to Slughorn's upcoming Christmas party, to the point of teasing Hermione about it. When she tells him that she was planning to invite him, however, his attitude changes, and they begin to show signs of attraction to each other. Harry is unsure how he feels about this, remembering his unsuccessful relationship with Cho Chang during his fifth year. With Katie unable to play, Harry recruits Dean Thomas onto the Quidditch team, which continues to improve. On their way back from practice however, Harry and Ron come across Dean and Ginny kissing behind a tapestry. Harry feels a huge urge of jealousy for Dean, while Ron and Ginny have a heated argument: Ron states that he doesn't want to see his sister "snogging" (kissing) people in public, while Ginny tells him that her love life is none of his business, and that he's only upset because he's never kissed anyone, referencing Harry and Cho's relationship and revealing that Hermione had once kissed Viktor Krum. This piece of information wrecks Ron's relationship with Hermione, as well as his Quidditch skills, and badly alters his personality. Harry meanwhile tries to convince himself that his feelings for Ginny are entirely brotherly, but eventually realizes that he has fallen in love with Ginny. Slughorn's Christmas Party In an effort to improve Ron's Quidditch and possibly mend his relationship with Hermione, Harry pretends to slip Ron some Felix Felicis, the day of the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Feeling lucky, Ron goes on to save everything the Slytherin chasers throw at him, and Gryffindor hammers Slytherin. However, after the match, Ron accuses Hermione of not having faith in his Quidditch abilities, because she thought he really had taken lucky potion, and starts going out with Lavender Brown to spite her. As Slughorn's Christmas party approaches, Hermione warns Harry that a number of girls, particularly Romilda Vane plan to slip him a love potion, to get him to invite them. Harry gets round this by going to the party with Luna, while Hermione goes with Cormac McLaggen to get back at Ron (which she regrets very much later). During the party, Malfoy is dragged in, in trouble for lurking in a certain deserted corridor and claiming to be gatecrashing; Slughorn lets him off the hook. Snape however takes Malfoy out of the party and into a deserted classroom. Harry follows them both and overhears Snape offering to help Malfoy with his mission, which Malfoy flatly refuses, accusing Snape of trying to interfere. Christmas Day During the Christmas holidays at the Burrow, Harry tells Ron, his father Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin what he overheard, but they believe that Snape was trying to find out Malfoy's plan so he could tell Dumbledore. Later, Rufus Scrimgeour visits the Burrow, and requests that Harry appear to work alongside the Ministry, to boost the morale of the public. Harry turns it down, knowing that the Ministry is arresting and imprisoning innocent people and remembering how they persecuted him last year. Returning to Hogwarts On their return to Hogwarts, Harry notices Ginny is not enthusiastic about meeting Dean, and tells Hermione about what he heard between Malfoy and Snape, but she also believes Snape was working on Dumbledore's orders. When Harry mentions Fenrir Greyback, a werewolf Lupin had told him about during the holidays, she recalls Malfoy threatening Borgin with him, and Harry states that this proves Malfoy's a Death Eater. In his next lesson with Dumbledore, Harry learns that during his time at Hogwarts, Voldemort had gathered a mixture of friends who became the forerunners of the Death Eaters, and researched his family. He first investigated his father, and later assumed the name Lord Voldemort upon discovering his father was a Muggle. Dumbledore and Harry then go into Morfin Gaunt's memory, where he reveals to Voldemort how he was conceived. After hearing this, Voldemort went on to murder his Muggle ancestors, taking revenge on them for abandoning him, eliminating the last of the "unworthy" Riddle line, stealing Morfin's father's ring and framing Morfin for the murders. In the next memory, Voldemort asks Slughorn about Horcruxes, which results in Slughorn yelling that he knows nothing about them. Dumbledore is confident that the memory has been tampered with, however, noting patches of grey fog that came up when Slughorn was shouting, and asks Harry to retrieve the true memory. Realising Harry is on to him, after a botched attempt to get the memory, Slughorn starts avoiding him, and Harry instead chooses to focus on investigating Malfoy, using the Marauder's Map, noticing that Malfoy disappears off it at certain times. Birthday's surprises March has arrived, on Ron's seventeenth birthday, He consumes a number of chocolate cauldrons with love potion in them (courtesy of Romilda and intended for Harry). Harry takes him down to Slughorn for an antidote, and the three of them decide to have some of Rosmerta's Mulled Mead, originally meant for Dumbledore. Ron discovers, upon drinking it, that it's poisoned, but Harry manages to save him with a Bezoar. As a result of his near-death experience, Ron reconciles with Hermione and Ginny. Some time afterwards, Harry sends Kreacher and Dobby, another house-elf to tail Malfoy. In their next lesson, Dumbledore is disappointed Harry failed to obtain Slughorn's true memory. Dumbledore shows him two memories: one of Tom Riddle being shown Salazar Slytherin's Locket and Helga Hufflepuff's Cup (both of which he later stole), the other of Riddle applying for Defence against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts, which Dumbledore feels was an attempt to further search the school for secrets and recruit followers. Horcruxes Harry learns from Kreacher and Dobby that Malfoy is regularly visiting the Room of Requirement (which doesn't appear on the Maurader's Map), and spends the next few days trying to get inside. Not knowing what Malfoy is using it for, he has no success. Harry again fails to convince Slughorn to share his true memory, and Ron suggests he use the Felix Felicis. As a result, Harry is able to get the memory with ease, and shows it to Dumbledore. It turns out that in reality, Slughorn had told Riddle everything he wanted to know about Horcruxes, how they are objects that a person can conceal a part of their soul in, which explains how Voldemort was able to survive his rebounding killing curse. Dumbledore believes that Voldemort had made 6 Horcruxes: his diary (which Harry had destroyed 4 years ago), the Gaunts Ring (which Dumbledore had destroyed last year, greatly injuring his hand in the process), the locket, the cup, an object of Rowena Ravenclaw's and the snake Nagini. Harry learns the next day that Ginny and Dean have split up. He is unwilling to ask her out though, fearing Ron's reaction. Meanwhile, a recovered Katie Bell has returned to the school, and Harry asks who gave her the necklace. She states that someone Imperiused her in the girl's bathroom at Rosmerta's Pub in Hogsmeade. Shortly before the final Quidditch match of the year, Harry finds Malfoy crying over how his mission is failing. When he sees Harry, he attacks him. During the ensuing duel, Harry uses a spell written in The Half Blood Prince's book, which badly injures Malfoy. Snape witnesses the event, heals Malfoy, and gives Harry a large number of detentions that cause him to miss the match. Upon returning to the Gryffindor common room after his first detention, he discovers that the team had won the Quidditch Cup in his absence, and Ginny runs up and hugs him. At this point, Harry finally reveals his feelings for Ginny and kisses her. Both of them are ecstatic and start dating. The Seer Overheard Some time later, Dumbledore asks Harry to come to his office. On the way, he runs into his old Divination teacher Professor Trelawney, who was trying to hide sherry bottles in the Room of Requirement before being thrown out. She tells Harry that she heard a male voice (which Harry suspects to be Malfoy's) whooping before she was ejected, and also reveals that Snape had told Voldemort about the prophecy concerning him and Harry, which caused him to murder Harry's parents. Harry expresses outrage that Dumbledore later gave Snape a job at Hogwarts, but Dumbledore states that Snape felt great remorse for what he had done. He then asks Harry to join him in finding a Horcrux, Slytherin's locket, which Harry agrees to. Before leaving, Harry tells Ron and Hermione that Malfoy's almost certainly going to try something tonight, and gives them the remainder of the Felix Felicis. Dumbledore and Harry travel to a cave in which Voldemort had tortured two children in his youth. They proceed through the cave, coming to an island in the middle of a lake. On the island, they find a basin of emerald green potion, with the locket at the bottom. On Dumbledore's orders, Harry reluctantly force-feeds him the potion, which badly weakens him and causes extreme thirst. In an attempt to save him, Harry gives him water from the lake, awakening dozens of Inferi Voldemort had placed to guard his Horcrux. Harry attempts to fight, but there are too many of them. Just as he is about to be overwhelmed, Dumbledore creates a ring of fire around them, which fends off the Inferi. and allows them to escape to Hogsmeade, where they discover the Dark Mark above the astronomy tower at Hogwarts. Battle at the Astronomy Tower Borrowing broomsticks, the pair fly to the tower. Upon hearing someone approaching them, Dumbledore paralyses Harry and hides him under his invisibility cloak, before being disarmed by Malfoy. He reveals that he had let Death Eaters into the school through a pair of vanishing cabinets, which were the objects Harry had overheard him questioning Borgin about. Malfoy also explains that he was behind the cursed necklace and poisoned mead incidents, which were really assassination attempts on Dumbledore. Dumbledore reveals that he had known Malfoy was attempting to kill him, but allowed him to remain at Hogwarts because he knew that Voldemort would have murdered Malfoy once his cover had been blown. Dumbledore tries to persuade him to change sides, but the other Death Eaters join the scene and urge Malfoy to finish his mission. Then Snape appears, and with Malfoy still reluctant to finish off the unarmed Dumbledore, Snape kills Dumbledore. Flight of the Prince Released from his paralysis after Dumbledore's death, Harry pursues Snape as teachers, students and Order members battle the Death Eaters, ending up near the entrance to Hogwarts. Harry attempts to curse Snape, who repels his attacks with ease. When Harry attempts to use some of the Half-Blood Prince's spells, a now enraged Snape reveals that he was the the Half-Blood Prince. Buckbeak the Hippogriff attacks Snape, and he escapes with Malfoy. When returning to Dumbledore's body, Harry finds out that the locket was a fake: the real horcrux was already stolen by someone with the initials R.A.B. The Phoenix Lament After the battle, Ginny accompanies Harry to the hospital wing, where he learns that the only person who died was a Death Eater. None of Harry's friends are badly hurt, apart from Bill Weasley, the Weasleys oldest child who was attacked by an untransformed Greyback, although the only side effects are permanent scars across his face and a liking for rare steaks. Professor McGonagall questions Harry about what he and Dumbledore were doing, but Harry, under orders from Dumbledore not to tell anyone except Ron and Hermione, refuses. The teachers then discuss the future of Hogwarts, and plans for Dumbledore's funeral. Harry turns his back on the Half-Blood Prince's book, and regrets ever possessing it, although Hermione and Ron comfort him, stating that while the Prince was an unlikeable person, she had no idea he was a killer. The funeral is attended by many witches and wizards, including a number of minor characters in the series. During the funeral, Harry ends his relationship with Ginny to protect her from Voldemort. She reveals that she had never given up on him; Hermione had advised her to go out with other people so she could relax around Harry, as previously she had trouble talking to him. As a result, he fell in love with her upon seeing who she really was, and regrets not asking her out sooner. Harry then meets Scrimgeour, who again makes the offer he'd made to Harry at Christmas, which Harry again turns down. He then tells Ron and Hermione of his intention to leave Hogwarts to destroy the Horcruxes and then Voldemort himself. His two lifelong friends agree to travel with him on his quest, and Harry happily acknowledges that there is "still one last golden day of peace left to enjoy with Ron and Hermione". Controversies In May, 2005, bookmakers in the UK suspended bets on which main character would die in the book amid fears of insider knowledge. A number of high value bets were made on the death of Albus Dumbledore, many coming from the town of Bungay where, it was believed, the books were being printed at the time. Betting was later reopened. In early July, The Real Canadian Superstore, a big-box grocery chain in Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada, accidentally sold fifteen copies of The Half-Blood Prince before the authorised release date. The Canadian publisher, Raincoast Books, obtained an injunction (PDF copy) from the Supreme Court of British Columbia prohibiting the purchasers from reading the books before the official release date or of discussing the contents. Purchasers were offered a Harry Potter T-shirt and an autographed copy of the book if they returned their copies before 16 July. On 15 July, less than twelve hours before the book went on sale in the Eastern time zone, Raincoast warned The Globe and Mail newspaper that publishing a review from a Canada-based writer at midnight, as the paper had promised, would be seen as a violation of the anti-reading injunction. The injunction sparked a number of news articles questioning the injuction's restriction on fundamental rights. Canadian law professor Michael Geist has posted commentary on his weblog. Richard Stallman has posted on his weblog calling for a boycott until the publisher issues an apology. The Globe and Mail published a review from two UK-based writers in its 16 July edition and posted the Canadian writer's review on its website at 9 am that morning. In the same week, a Chicago Walgreens mistakenly sold a copy of the book. When the purchaser read about the Canadian incident on the Internet she said she would not turn herself in, but that she would not read the novel until the U.S. release date. Book chapters #The Other Minister #Spinner's End #Will and Won't #Horace Slughorn #An Excess of Phlegm #Draco's Detour #The Slug Club #Snape Victorious #The Half-Blood Prince #The House of Gaunt #Hermione's Helping Hand #Silver and Opals #The Secret Riddle #Felix Felicis #The Unbreakable Vow #A Very Frosty Christmas #A Sluggish Memory #Birthday Surprises #Elf Tails #Lord Voldemort's Request #The Unknowable Room #After the Burial #Horcruxes #Sectumsempra #The Seer Overheard #The Cave #The Lightning-Struck Tower #Flight of the Prince #The Phoenix Lament #The White Tomb Deaths Dedication Rowling became pregnant with her third child during the writing of this book, and often joked about them racing each other into the world. For this reason, the book was dedicated to her: :To Mackenzie, :My beautiful daughter, :I dedicate :Her ink-and-paper twin Mistakes *On page one-hundred and one of the British version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ron mentions that Hermione got ten Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations for Defence Against the Dark Arts giving her a total of eleven O.W.L.s. However, as she dropped both Divination and Muggle Studies in her third year, she couldn't possibly have got eleven O.W.L.s as she was only doing ten subjects - Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Apparently, this error was corrected in later editions. *On Harry`s sixteenth birthday, Remus Lupin tells Harry that Ollivander has gone missing. But in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, it said that Ollivander had been in the Malfoys' cellar "a year". However, if he had been captured at the beginning of the sixth book, he would have been held in the cellar for about two years. However there is the possibility that he fought at his shop and went in to hiding for about half a year. *In Chapter "The Secret Riddle", ". . . Dumbledore entered the room . . . It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe and an iron bedstead." A couple paragraphs later, "Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor." Of course, since Dumbledore is a wizard, this may not be a mistake at all. *Hermione (approximately as tall as Harry) reaches out to pat Hagrid's shoulder, later Harry can only reach as high as his elbow. (It is possible that at the time Hermione patted Hagrid's shoulder Hagrid was seated and when Harry patted Hagrids elbow, Hagrid was standing.) *On page three-hundred and forty-two of the American version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, there is a punctuation error when Molly Weasley says "Have a little purkey, or some tooding...I mean-" to Rufus Scrimgeour. There are no quotation marks in front of the have in the statement. This is corrected in the newer editions, however. *When talking to Katie Bell about Quidditch, Harry says to her, "you dont't need to try out, I've watched you play for five years...", to which Katie replies, "You mustn't start off like that, for all you know, there's someone much better than me out there. Good teams have been ruined before now because Captains just kept playing the old faces, or letting in their friends..." However, there were never any tryouts mentioned in Harry's second or third year, and the same team members played for all three years. In fact, the first tryouts mentioned are in 1995 when they need to get a new Keeper, and this was the only position that changed at the time. Editions File:Harry_Potter_and_the_Half-Blood_Prince.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (children) Raincoast edition (children) File:Hbp adult bloomsberry.jpg|Bloomsbury edition (adult) Raincoast edition (adult) File:Harry potter HBP Scholastic edition.jpg|Scholastic edition File:Backcover.jpg|Back Cover of Scholastic edition File:HBPdeluxe.jpg|Scholastic edition (deluxe) ;Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, and Canada etc) * ISBN 0747581088 Hardcover * ISBN 074758110X Hardcover (adult edition) ;Raincoast (Canada etc) * ISBN 155192756X Hardcover * ISBN 1551927608 Hardcover (adult edition) * ISBN 0747581525 Hardcover (large print edition) ;Scholastic (United States etc) * ISBN 0439784549 US Hardcover * ISBN 0439791324 Deluxe Edition Before and after the release of the book, the environmental organizations Greenpeace and the National Wildlife Federation urged consumers in the United States who planned to buy Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince to do so from the book's Canadian publisher, Raincoast Books , which published on 100% recycled, chlorine-free, ancient forest-free paper. The American edition of the book, published by Scholastic Press, was printed with a percentage of recycled paper that Scholastic declined to make public. Translations Various publishers have announced release dates for local translations of the book : 6